Midnight Conversations
by herlovethawedthefrozenheart
Summary: Elsa had a long day. Anna makes it better. Written for Elsanna Week Day 1: Cuddles.


Midnight Conversations

It was close to midnight by the time Elsa finally slipped into her chambers. With meeting after meeting, new trade agreements to look over and sign, and travelling to the fjord to make sure all the damage she had _accidentally_ caused three months ago was repaired, Elsa barely had time to eat, let alone spend time with Anna. Something they both did their best to do every day. Even though they were both not used to company and could find the companionship a bit daunting at times, they had thirteen years to make up for. And it bothered the Queen that her duties to Arendelle had gotten in the way of that. Elsa loved her kingdom but she loved Anna more than anything.

Elsa fashioned herself a nightgown as she made her way across the dark bedroom, gently lying down only to shoot right up with a shriek as she realized she wasn't alone. Ice powers at the ready and with the help of the moonlight, she saw that the "intruder" was her sister, who was still fast asleep. Elsa sighed. Anna could always sleep through anything. Except for thunderstorms, where she would crawl into Elsa's bed and trust her big sister to protect her from the monsters in the sky. And Elsa always did, at least when they shared a room. After the accident, Elsa always stayed by her bedroom door, wanting more than anything to hold Anna in her arms and tell her it would be okay, that she was here and would protect her. Instead, she would wait for Anna to come to her door and fall into a fitful sleep outside. Still trusting her big sister to protect her. Not realizing Elsa was the one she needed protecting _from_.

"What's wrong?" She was taken out of her depressing thoughts by Anna's sleepy voice, not realizing Anna had woken up. Anna gently pulled Elsa down so that they were both lying on the bed, facing each other.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Elsa asked her, reaching out to smooth Anna's hair behind her ear. Anna smiled at the touch.

"Your powers reflect your mood." Anna explained. "And it suddenly got really cold in here." She laughed as she saw Elsa's eyes go wide.

"I didn't even notice!" Elsa said as she made the temperature go back to normal.

" I thought as much." Anna grabbed the hand that was still by her ear and held it. "Are you okay?"

Elsa sighed. "It's just been a very long day. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you today."

"Me too. That's why I'm here." Anna told her. She looked at their intertwined hands. "I missed you."

Elsa couldn't stop the light blush that came to her cheeks and was thankful that it was dark. "I missed you too." She said, squeezing Anna's hand and pulling her closer. Anna happily obliged.

"So what did you do today?" Anna asked as she laid her head on Elsa's chest. Elsa wrapped her arms around her.

"Just the same old things, really. I met with advisors, signed papers, went out to the fjord. Rather boring being the Queen."

"I'm glad I'm just your right hand, then." Anna teased, laughing as Elsa squeezed her.

"Perhaps one day we'll trade. And what were you up to today?"

"Not much." Anna yawned. "I took Olaf on another tour of Arendelle. He can't seem to get enough of it." She yawned again and this time Elsa couldn't help but join her.

"We should probably get some sleep." Elsa said.

"Probably." Anna agreed. They didn't say anything for a while, just enjoyed being in each other's arms. Bathed in the moonlight, with Elsa's heartbeat in Anna's ear and her arm around her waist and with Elsa running her fingers through Anna's hair, they both knew it was an intimate and dare they say _romantic_, moment. Something they shouldn't be experiencing with each other, but something they didn't want to experience with anyone else.

"Do you have a busy day tomorrow?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa shook her head. "No. Would you like to spend it together?"

Anna adjusted herself so that her head was in the crook of Elsa's neck and nodded. "I'd like that. I love you, Elsa." Anna said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I love you too, Anna."

"And you're sure you're okay?"

"I've never been better." She whispered as she tightened her hold on her sister. Within seconds, both were in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
